


Concerns

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: “I have a concern.” “Just one?” “ No, but I didn’t think you’d let me speak my piece if I told you how many I actually have.”





	Concerns

Dan was sitting at his desk working on another video that he and Phil had made for their gaming channel. Phil randomly came in and was lying in Dan's bed. Dan’s not really hearing anything from Phil which is normal for Phil but Phil usually brings his laptop with him, when he comes into Dan’s room. 

 

“I have a concern.” Phil randomly spoke out after 30 minutes of just lying there. 

 

“Just one?” Dan said as he turns to look at Phil.  Phil did not have his laptop, which caused Dan to be concerned.

 

“No, but I didn’t think you’d let me speak my piece if I told you how many I actually have.” 

 

“Should I sit next you too?”

 

“I would like that greatly.” Dan moved to sit very close to Phil on his bed.  “My first concern is that we have not been spending a lot of time together anymore.”  Phil sadly spoke.

 

Dan put his hand on Phil’s mouth to stop him from speaking for a moment. “I was worried that you might be getting tried of me.

 

“My mom calls you by your first name and she loves you, she even calls you Child.” Phil said has if to explain something that was a no brainer.  “I could never get tired of you being by my side Dan.” 

 

Dan to respond to Phil just rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.  “What is your next concern?”

 

“You are not smiling.” Phil stated sadly.

 

“Back to what I said before, i was worried.”

 

“I want to kiss you.” Phil whispered.

 

“That I cannot explain but I can do this.” Dan kissed Phil before he could blink. “I want to kiss you also.” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips.

 

“I want more.”  Phil whispered back against Dan’s lips.

 

“I can fix that also for the rest of Our lives.” Dan sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
